


画像

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 贝西埃主动借出自己的绶带帮助画家完成拉纳的画像。
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Géraud Duroc, Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Jean Lannes
Kudos: 2





	画像

**Author's Note:**

> ooc雷文，和原史有出入，脑洞源于我问苏三老师拉纳画像上那条绶带为什么其他人画像都没有。

已经有段时间了，距离他的离开。

贝西埃接过从画家手里递过来的绶带，静默无言地凝视着挂在墙上的那幅作品，略微摇了摇头，他实在无法确认这画上的人究竟是不是他。

自己很久没有这样直视拉纳以及和他相关的一切事物，贝西埃出神地看着画像，这条绶带被画了上去，可是心里却不像自己起初认为的那样高兴。

他有些怅然，拉纳还在的时候就不喜欢佩戴着绶带。想到这里，贝西埃嘴边礼节性的笑容维持得已经僵硬，他眨眨眼以缓解眼睛的酸涩，想着，这不过是出于自己那隐秘的私心。

维克托带着拉纳走到一个帐篷里，士兵们正三三两两地聚在一起聊天打牌，维克托帮他安排好了住处，叮嘱拉纳：“你这伤还没好，虽然是小伤，但这几天可别一个劲地带头往前冲了。”在他们旁边低头写信的军官闻声抬起头，“谁受伤了？”

拉纳听这青年军官的口音像是来自加斯科涅地区，便询问他是不是加斯科涅人，自己是从莱克图尔来的。被问到的青年知道自己遇见了同乡倒也很高兴，自我介绍说自己叫让·巴蒂斯特·贝西埃，和他们是同乡。

那时候他们关系并不像后来那样众所周知的糟糕，贝西埃最后看了眼拉纳的画像，想起记忆中勇敢坚毅的脸庞。此时日影西斜，晚霞漫天，他驻足感慨，其实拉纳是个很好相处的人。

至少在他们认识的第二天，拉纳就和他勾肩搭背，俨然一副好兄弟的样子。  
比起后面自己和拉纳跟着皇帝在意大利声名鹊起，贝西埃其实更为怀念的是他们俩在比利牛斯军团。虽然声名不显但比起后来，两个人多数时候都是真心实意的朋友，除了在某次取得战斗胜利之后，拉纳给了他一个充斥着酒精气息的吻。

在那一刻贝西埃感觉自己的理智似乎完全丧失，身体里的血液全部燃烧了起来，他抱住拉纳主动加深了这个吻。其他人都围着篝火喝酒，远处明灭的火光倒映过来，而他们在无人发现的阴影种吻得缠绵悱恻，耳边士兵们谈笑嬉闹的声音仿佛是从另一个世界传来，他们在这一方小世界中，身形交叠。拉纳的气息萦绕在贝西埃的唇边，他抬起对方的腿，抚慰着拉纳的性器。不多时那里就抬起头来，吐出白色的浊液。

没人会在战事如此激烈的情况下，随身带着有着润滑功能的物品，显然贝西埃只能就地取材，他手指沾了那白色液体，伸入拉纳的体内，在狭窄的后穴扩张到可以容纳性器的大小。而醉酒的拉纳显然也失去基本的自控能力，没有丝毫刻意被压抑的呻吟随着贝西埃的动作发出，索性这里远离人群，没有人会在意他们。这些呻吟落入贝西埃的耳中比起某些外力使然，反而更能激起他的热情，拉纳嘴里嘀咕着南法的土话并且再次送来了一个吻，肆无忌惮地啃咬着贝西埃的唇瓣。被拉纳拙劣吻技弄得无法的贝西埃，加快了进度，把自己性器送入拉纳体内。虽然这只是他们第一次做这种事情，但两个人身体配合的默契程度已超过了贝西埃的想像，他在潮热的甬道内挺动寻找腺体的位置，一次次地碾过让拉纳获得更多快感。不多时，拉纳的喘息声越来越多，贝西埃知道身下人即将迎来高潮，便加快了速度，在被突然绞紧的甬道包裹住后，贝西埃终于释放在拉纳的体内。

看着拉纳的睡颜，比起平时的热情似火，睡着了的拉纳倒是难得安稳静谧，贝西埃心底觉得属于他们的未来还那么长，在这样一个变幻无常的时代，有太多的未知在前路等待着他们。

他们在意大利军团再次重逢之时，拉纳无意地撞入他的怀中，那时候的自己固然是有好友相逢的喜悦，却也带着一些不可言说的尴尬。只不过拉纳并没有特别在意他脸上的绯红，把他拉到那时还是意大利军团司令的皇帝面前，说他们是同乡，也是比利牛斯军团的战友。  
可惜的是，贝西埃望向天空中的流云，意大利军团的一切人和事到了现在也都风流云散，再美好的梦境也终有清醒的那一日，自己再怎么想留在原地，终究只是徒劳无功而已。

残阳尽力地把最后一抹斜晖投向大地，贝西埃把注意力从飘渺如烟的流云处收回来，而迪罗克正站在逆光处对他微笑。贝西埃诧异地看着来人，作为皇帝的宫廷总管，迪罗克总有太多繁杂的事务等待他去处理……迪罗克和他是相交多年的好友，自然知道贝西埃此刻的所思所想，他语调温和，对贝西埃解释自己完成了今天的工作就来找他。并且，迪罗克话锋一转，眼里似笑非笑地迎上贝西埃的视线：“上次我们说好今天要一起去看《哈姆雷特》，连陛下都记得这件事，你难道是忘了吗？”

霁月如银，月光似水般流泄铺在先贤祠的台阶上，两个人迎着夜里的冷风坐在上面。贝西埃因为刚才那场哈姆雷特，顺口对迪罗克回忆起几年前一桩旧事。“那天缪拉硬要拉着我去布洛涅森林打猎，”贝西埃想起那时候缪拉的神情，心情比起之前又好了几分，“他说已经帮我向陛下请好假，就等着我了。”

他们骑着马并行穿过树林，一路走来除了看见几对来这里游玩约会的情侣，倒也没别人此时来这里打猎，贝西埃知道缪拉这么仓促叫他出来肯定不止为了打猎这么简单，可又疑惑他们走了这么久，缪拉也没对他提过其他事。

树影婆娑，在树荫下席地而坐的贝西埃静静看着枕在自己膝头的缪拉把手里面包掰成小块投喂湖面上天鹅，心下一动，这种安稳静谧的时刻自他们学生时代结束后还真是少之又少。贝西埃不禁想起年少时他们在神学院的树下，一句接一句背诵学过的诗歌。他不禁开口，望向头顶上方高大树冠，轻声诵道：“生存或毁灭, 这是个问题，”

话一出口，他就顿时发现不妥，这段哈姆雷特固然有名可是此情此景说这段却是……而正专心致志逗弄天鹅的缪拉，听到这句哈姆雷特，不由得转过头对着贝西埃露出笑容，接着贝西埃的话说了下去：“是否应默默的忍受坎坷命运之无情打击，还是应与深如大海之无涯苦难奋然为敌，并将其克服。”

望着阳光从树叶的间隙间漏下 ，看着斑驳的光影，贝西埃闭上了眼睛，“死即睡眠，它不过如此。倘若一眠能了结心灵之苦楚与肉体之百患，那么，此结局是可盼的。”伏在他膝间的缪拉揉揉眼睛，抬起手遮挡住阳光，说道：“你还记得吗，以前我们逃课取外面晚结果遇到了大雨，只好像现在这样躲在树下面。你看，”缪拉伸手比划了一下，笑容一如往昔，“这漏下来的光斑难道不像从叶片间滴落下来的水珠吗？”

“是啊，我还记得那天是你硬要拉我出来，结果我们被那场雨淋成了落汤鸡。你回去就发烧了，还要我哄你吃药。”贝西埃忍不住揉了一把缪拉黑卷发，暂时放下了心里有关生与死的念头。

贝西埃对迪罗克说完，猝然间像是想起了什么事，只见迪罗克从公文包里拿出纸笔给他递去，“赶紧给缪拉写信吧，不然他又该担心你出什么事情了。”

“从我们在一起读书时若阿尚就是这样。”笔尖在纸张上唰唰作响，贝西埃边写边说着自己和缪拉少时一起逃课去加斯科涅各个地方闲逛，“可惜，没去过莱克图尔，那样就能早点认识他了。”

他的话音刚落，先前运动着的笔尖就立刻顿住，难言的静默在两人之间弥漫开，仿佛停滞流动的空气让人有些喘不过气，就算再刻意地避开，终究他提起拉纳已然成为一种习惯，贝西埃恻然一笑，沉默了下去。

听到贝西埃谈论起他们过往时光里的人事，迪罗克要自己应该出言安慰，如何以恰到好处的朋友姿态去面对贝西埃，迪罗克想这件事他已经做得轻车熟路。

在来之前，皇帝曾对他欲言又止。迪罗克读懂了皇帝投来的眼神意味着什么，只不过世界上的事情大多数都是天不随人愿，上天总是喜欢对人玩得非所愿的把戏，就算你现在或许得到，终有一日也会失去。所以他告诉自己，其实没必要和所爱的人长相厮守，有时候隐忍和克制才是处理感情的最佳方式。他和一个家室不错的姑娘结婚生子，在旁人眼里这是最合适他的生活，遗憾曾经有过，可是日子还是要过下去。说到底迪罗克不觉得这样的生活有多么糟糕，除了偶尔想起皇帝问他的那个问题。

这样做，你会后悔吗？皇帝的目光在他脸上探寻着，迪罗克确信自己的表情一如既往地冷静淡然。幸好，在他的努力掩饰下，皇帝暂时看不出来。

当然不会，这样就足够好了。

迪罗克陪着贝西埃见到了破晓的第一缕曙光，他仍记得，贝西埃的副官曾对他提过，在1809年5月22日那晚，贝西埃也同样是一夜无眠。

马上又要打仗了，贝西埃看着距离自己仅几步之遥的墓穴，即便和拉纳的离得如此之近，他终究还是没有踏进一步，因为在埃斯林拉纳受伤后神志不清时对他流露出的厌恶，是他们多年拉纳对他的积怨，在世人眼中，于情于理，拉纳都不会愿意他靠近自己一步。

不过到了最后，贝西埃其实也没如拉纳一直期盼的那样彻底消失在他的眼前：他出席了拉纳的葬礼；帮助画家完成拉纳的画像，看见自己的绶带被挂在拉纳的胸前；或许，在他退休后，他还能叫上迪罗克一起给拉纳编写传记，让更多人能够记住他。现在贝西埃也能够理解几分迪罗克一贯所秉持的理念，在今后漫长充满未知的人生中，能有这些印记留存，已经是件莫大的幸事了。做为一个虔诚的天主教徒，他不想奢求太多。

在离开前，贝西埃望了眼摆在灵柩前的画像，他想，其实这幅画像还是很像拉纳的。

尾声

“拉纳这个金色绶带好看啊，貌似其他人画像都没有。”

“这画像画的时候拉纳已经死了，谁知道这绶带是不是他的，万一画家参考其他元帅的东西来画上去也说不准。”

“说的也是。”

先贤祠外游人如织，相隔两百年的旧事落满了陈灰，背后的原因真相除当事人外，已再无旁人知晓。情节再是千回百转的故事，经过岁月的冲刷洗礼，在后人的谈笑间用三两句言语便可轻易带过，像一阵风，轻轻荡过，吹皱一池春水。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家春节快乐！感受到了我的祝福了吗【不是


End file.
